


Jealous

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “The Dance”.Picard is a jealous man. But, does he have any reason to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

At the light rap at her office door, Beverly glances up from her computer monitor, discovering the captain pacing in the doorway. Straightening, Beverly smiles, her eyes drawn to a bouquet of flowers in his hands. “Captain?”

Picard pads across the Chief Medical Officer’s office hesitantly, hovering in front of Beverly’s desk. “I apologize for intruding.”

“Camellias?” Beverly glances expectantly up at Picard, a tiny smile in the corner of her lips. 

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc extends his hand to offer Beverly a colourful bouquet. “Uh, yes. I just came from the arboretum. It was…rather awkward carrying flowers through the ship. It was down right mortifying getting through Sickbay. Your staff are rather…inquisitive.”

Giggling, Beverly accepts the flowers, bringing the bouquet to her nose to inhale the flowers’ scent. “They’re beautiful, Jean-Luc. Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc rests his hands on his hips. “Well, they’re your favourite.” Truthfully, Picard had been distracted all morning, recollecting the events of the previous evening, when he and Beverly had so fervently made love in his cabin after the Starfleet party. To his dismay, she had left to return to her own quarters, not wanting her teenage son to be worried about her whereabouts. All morning Picard hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind, and he had wanted to make some sort of gesture to show his affection. 

 

Smiling warmly, Beverly bobs her head. “Thank you.”

“Well, should be a rather light day as we get ready to leave dock shortly. Would you like to have dinner after our shift?” Picard asks, trying to keep his tone casual.

Frowning lightly, Beverly stands out of her chair. “Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t. I have a play rehearsal tonight. How about tomorrow?”

Nodding, Jean-Luc attempts to keep the disappointment from showing all over his face. “Certainly. Tomorrow.”

Circling the desk, Beverly walks around in front and stops in front of Picard, resting a hand on his bicep. Pecking his cheek, Beverly squeezes his bicep. “Thank you for the flowers, Jean-Luc. I’m going to put them in a vase right now.”

Putting a hand on her waist, Jean-Luc wishes he could stay like this. “Glad you like them.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

* * * 

“Thank you, Doctor. The tips you gave me made a real difference tonight.” A young, tall brunette man in a standard engineering uniform hands Beverly several PADDS in the makeshift theatre that evening. She had just concluded the play rehearsal and is cleaning up, collecting the scripts. 

Gathering the PADDS into her arms, Beverly smiles at the young man encouragingly. “Oh, Justin. You were marvellous. You’ve got a real talent. We’ll just work on your pacing and execution. I’m glad you joined the group. You’re a real value to the team.”

“Maybe some time you can coach me privately? Perhaps, after dinner?” the young officer suggests, raising a dark brow hopefully.

Smiling sweetly, Beverly shakes her head in decline. “Thank you, but I make a point never to date actors.”

Chuckling good-naturedly, Justin nods in understanding. “Okay then.”

Glancing over Justin’s shoulder, Beverly is surprised to find the captain walking toward them in the theatre in front of the small stage. 

Justin turns around, alarmed to find the captain in front of him. “Captain Picard?” 

Face set in stone, Picard rests his hands on his hips. “I understand you have an early shift tomorrow, Lieutenant. Perhaps you ought to go back to your quarters and get some rest.”

Reddening, Justin bobs his head in embarrassment. “Yes…yes, sir. On my way now.”

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Beverly shifts the PADDs in her arms. “Goodnight, Justin.”

Flushing in embarrassment, Justin half-smiles at Beverly. “Good…goodnight, Doctor.” He nods to the captain and scurries toward the door.

Stepping up to Beverly, Picard smiles in satisfaction as the young man exits the theatre.

“And, what are you doing here, Captain?” Beverly nudges Picard. “I thought we were having dinner tomorrow?”

“We are,” shrugs Picard, trying to be nonchalant. “I thought I’d catch you, perhaps I could walk you back to your quarters.”

“And, terrorize a young lieutenant?” Raising a brow, Beverly knows there’s more to this than meets the eye.

Reaching for the stack of PADDS in her arms, Picard unburdens her. “Merely an added bonus.”

“Ah huh,” Beverly nods knowingly, following Picard to the door.

* * PAGE BREAK

 

“Jean-Luc?” shifting her weight from on his bare chest beneath the sheets in her bed, Beverly props herself up on one elbow.

Grunting, Picard protests her movement, missing the contact of her soft, warm skin against his. Drawing her back into his arms, Jean-Luc kisses her neck.

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc,” groans Beverly apologetically, her exposed chest over his, bestowing a kiss to his collarbone. 

With a dramatic sigh, Jean-Luc caresses her back. “Time for me to go?”

“I don’t want Wesley to see us,” explains Beverly unnecessarily. After Jean-Luc had walked her home from her play rehearsal, neither of them had wanted to part. She had invited him in for a nightcap, which had quickly turned into a covert rendezvous in her bedroom. 

Exhaling, Jean-Luc lazily strokes her back. “Very well. I suppose we must get dressed. You’ll come over tomorrow for dinner?”

“Actually, I can’t,” confesses Beverly apologetically. “I forgot I’m engaged tomorrow night.”

Stiffening, Picard’s lips tighten. “You have a date?”

Smirking, Beverly nods. “Yes. To help my son with a science experiment.”

Relief passing through his eyes, Picard nods stiffly.

Giggling, Beverly shakes her head, tilting Jean-Luc’s chin. “My, Jean-Luc, are you ever green. Walker last night. Lieutenant Watson tonight. You’re incredibly jealous, aren’t you?”

Pursing his lips, Picard huffs, averting his eyes. “I don’t consider myself a jealous person. I just…I can’t stand to see those men flirt with you.”

“It’s harmless, Jean-Luc,” Beverly assures him, rubbing his chest. 

“Nevertheless, I don’t want them, or any other man, near you,” confesses Jean-Luc, finally meeting her eyes, his arms encircling her waist. 

“Why?” inquires Beverly, a small smile in the corner of her lips. 

“Because, you belong to me,” states Jean-Luc, aligning their hips and melding their lips in a possessive kiss.

Gasping for air, Beverly breaks off, hands braced against his chest. “Is that so?”

Sliding his hands down to grip her hips, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along her jawline. “I want you, Beverly. Not for a dance. Not for a night. Forever. Always.”

Overheated, buzzing, Beverly’s heart pounds against her chest as she searches his eyes. “You’re serious?”

“I love you,” whispers Jean-Luc, tilting his head down to drop a kiss to her nose. 

Trembling, Beverly reaches up to touch his cheek, grazing her lips over his. “I love you, too, Jean-Luc.”

Sighing, Jean-Luc closes his eyes, entirely relieved. “I’m sorry if I…  
Kissing him soundly, Beverly strokes his chest. “It’s okay, Jean-Luc. I’m just a little overwhelmed. This is all very new.”

“How about I come over here tomorrow evening?” offers Jean-Luc. “Perhaps I can give Wesley a hand with his science experiment?”

Nodding, Beverly pecks his lips again. “Sounds great.”

Weaving a hand through her hair, Jean-Luc smiles lightly. After all the emotion of the past couple days, perhaps he can relax. Rather unbelievably, Beverly loves him back, and she has no interest in anyone else. It appears he has no reason to harbour any jealousy.


End file.
